User talk:Nightfall101
Hey Send me a PM on xfire. I'm redfox9876 Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hey IRC? LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 02:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol kk Can you come on today? Leafkits like over 6 moons (I think?) LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 02:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Keep msging on xf I need somone to talk to Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nightfall! Can i join WindClan as- Flamekit- handsome orange-red tom. Real life- Whitekit(Whitewater)-Beatiful she-cat with dark blue eyes. Real life- Swallowflight is their mom, i asked Adderpaw. [[User:~Bloodclaw|[[User:~Bloodclaw|'Bloodclaw]]BloodclawITS.MAI.SITCK.DONT TOUCH IT. PERIOD.]] 04:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!! I dont think we need blanks for the dead cats! cause on Pixlr i was fooling around with my fail charart and came across...Drum roll please dun dun dun...... Gaussion Blur, it makes them look all spirity, i have discovered a sulution to all those arguements! yu can also change the level of the blur!, i feel special :D 'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 02:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Sneerkit This Saturday can Sneerkit become a Apprentice? -Sage the little kitten. 02:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Scarheart maybe? -Sage the little kitten. 13:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) WWiki blanks Sorry about that on my profile the WW blanks, i am serious i didnt see them messages, i just saw the ones below and i didnt think that one was there, and i just saw that so im sorry if i annoyyed or bothered you. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:21, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :3 Omg really X3 foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Hi, Nightfall! I wanted to ask, how do we put the code in for signatures? Like in the siggnature box? Im trying to make some for Sagestorm and Adderpaw, i want us to have matching sigs :3 Warrior Names Okay, so 1) I was thinking about Foxpaw's warrior name. These are all the thinks i thought that would fit her- Foxclaw Foxheart Foxfang Foxflash Foxpelt Foxfur Foxfire(oooh likey likey X3) Foxtail Foxdapple Foxscar(Um, what?) Foxfeather(Only if she was a MC X3) And 2) Is she going to be an apprentice for the year? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 02:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh and i just thought of Foxflame x3and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 02:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: For whitekits image, that'll work. Bloodclaw Huge plot Hi Nightfall! Long time no talk. :) I need to talk to you about the plot that me, Ice, and Bird are planning to do. Find out more here. We need your approval and opinion of our idea. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Hey Nighty! I have decided to come back :D :D :D :D. So, could I join Project Charat again? THANKS! 8D [[User:SnowStorm|'''Snow]][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 22:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, could I have Rosevine back?[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 23:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Yea, i dont like Foxscar at all X3 I like Foxfire and Foxclaw, i think i want to let you pick sense you RP Rubystar. Would that work? I sound like a n00b, because i havent done this before XD and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 02:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for catching me up. It's alright that she had kits :3.I I'm so excited to RP again. I feel super happy that you are still using the siggy I made for you :D. Thanks! [[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 03:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC I think I was an apprentice. :). I'm so excited to come back![[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 22:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed the wiki backround changed... What happened to it O.o Its kinda creepin me out.... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, i had to put every idea, even ones i didn't like X3 and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) How do i delete blogposts? I have old ones i want to delete... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 00:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC IRC? :D LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 21:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC? If your still on. :D [[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 23:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, there is a lot of people there :) [[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 23:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Question When is Tigerkit, Mosskit, Peachkit, and Sunnykit going to be apprenticed? Adder 02:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll try Adder 18:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Yeah I was thinking about that as well. We could make them have another encounter at some time Nightshine 22:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hm that's weird that everything is blank. If you edit the page then you can see the responses. --Nightshine 00:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Flarecloud Hai! :D I was wondering if I could be one of Flarecloud's kits, Rainkit. She would be Snowstorm's recariniation. Thanks![[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 22:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Plot Since wolves have killed Rubystar and all that,(I was kinda depressed... I really liked Rubystar, but hey, things dont last forever, eh?) do you agree with the plot? I guess i could do that, its a good idea and all, but no doubt that lots of people will get really mad (You dont want to see me in that state,seriously O.o But i dont want to look like an idiot in front of everyone, ya know.), and some might even leave O.o, and by nte way, Moss is letting me have Silentkit, she doesnt roleplay much, and she is going to RP Silversong and Frostpaw when she gets the chance, she's a LITTLE more active now. (By the way, i love the charart for Amberkit ^ ^) So eh, about Silentkit, can she be Leopardspot's apprentice?? I don't exactly know how to become a MCA, do i just make her show interest in herbs?? I am clueless >.< and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 04:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Sorry, i was on the IRC with Echo and we decided to make them, i uh kinda forgot about that O.o Forgive me please.and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 17:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't know....... maybe Sparrowclaw........... IRC? main channel you wanna go on?--bracken--~ 05:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaving She should stay with Ice, because I'm a loner here. My life gets busier at every breath I take. I simply can't waste my life on this computer anymore with people I don't know. I need to move past roleplaying warrior kitties and focus on my grades, running, and music. Everyone has to stop soon. You can't be a computer blob the rest of your life. This is hard for any of you to understand, but this has to stop! It's getting in the way of everything! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 03:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) IRC? If your still on, which I hope you are :)[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 01:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: No, Whitekit and Flamekit are in WindClan. Bloodclaw IRC? you wanna go on? -bracken again Birdpaw Birdpaw was very rude on 'another wiki, and now she's'' thanking me for banning her. Why should I be ''grateful ''to her, above all!? Blood glints from his claws... and its name is Bladeshark... 23:43, April 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Want to go on? --'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 17:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Aweshume, I ish just wrting a story :3 LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 18:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol i saw, Moonflower is very pretty name for a story, and i have a cat named Angel too :D LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Leopardspots Ok, are you claiming Leopardspots on Icestorms characters?? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 08:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Snowkit. [[User:~Bloodclaw|[[User:~Bloodclaw|'Bloodclaw]]BloodclawITS.MAI.SITCK.DONT TOUCH IT. PERIOD.]] 09:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm Fox's best friend in real life, and she keeps nagging me to join so here i am. Can you help me around? She told me a little about CAP but really nothing else... Thanks, EverettClaw 05:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Thanks :) Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 05:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Pwetty Pweasse 83? If your still on :)[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 17:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: How about Starkit, a ginger he-kit, and Blazekit, a orange tabby with lighter stripes? I would like them to be in WindClan. I don't know who their mother could be... EverettClaw 22:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) IRC ﻿Hey, want to rp? on the irc, i have a new character to introduce (So dangerous but soooooooooooooooooooooo Cute...Actually it's when hes cute is when you know your in trouble XD) 'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 00:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Starstar Starstar XD I'll do Lunarkit. I talked Fox into making a queen that died at birth, and she seemed to like the name Blazefur. EverettClaw Meh I just made a new wiki yesterday (http://warriorcatroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_cats_roleplay_Wiki) and i need help on doing all that stuff and making the pages, also, once i do, is it ok if you add it to the CotC Affiliates? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 01:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey Irc? '''HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Loner Katara - A sleek brown she - cat with blue eyes. Oh yeah me and Oak made up the Idea of having cats based off Avatar the last airbender I think she still rps... Adder 22:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) join Can I join WindClan as Dovefire-multi-shaded golden she-cat with white paws,blue eyes,grey fur around the eyes.She is a queen.Her mate is Brownpelt-white tom with a yellow eye and a dark brown eye,black tail,and an heart-shaped sign on his back.He is a warrior.Thanks!The gost,14 may,19:16,2011,(UTC) Hey... Hey I'm going to let you and Sage, Fox, and Night borrow some of my cats because I am banned from the computer... Oh and I'm going to let you have Cedarpaw and some other cats you can choose which cat you want. OK bye. Adder 21:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Mudpaw I heard you were doing Mudpaw as a warrior for CAP(userpage stalker) and i was going to do her, but i'm thinking yours WOULD be better, so i'll just go ahead and do Foxpaw if that's fine by you....? Oh X3 Listen... I was talking with Satsu about this site, and we both agreed that it needs to be cleaned up. We both have the experience to be able to do this, yet you are nominating Bird, a still fairly new user, to be an ADMIN! We would be willing to help clean up, but it's rather hard when we have no ability to do so. -ナナシVampire Kit 23:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hey I have good news :D IRC? HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wanna help me out? Hey, are you good a drawing? I need a pic made :) Coraurus Stay Golden... 01:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't judge me- my fursona. Let's talk on irc. My channel. ##DiesIrae. Seeya there. Coraurus Stay Golden... 23:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hi Irc? HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 19:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hey, i know you might not get this until your on later, but i'm asking anyways XD IRC when you come on? Chances are i'll be on. HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Join Please may I join windClan as Leopardclaw, warrior. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 14:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) She's a sandy brown coloured cat with leopard spots, deep amber eyes and a long scar down her right cheek. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I would love to join the art project here! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hey IRC? Right now i'm getting a head ache by Echo and Sky spamming Runescript LOL XD and also im bored :P Since it's summer holidays, maybe I should pester my dad if he will take me to Britain next time he sees me lol HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 18:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) WindClan Join Hi Nightfall! I'm a new user interested in joining WindClan! As you roleplay the leader of WindClan, I think I have to ask you (Please tell me if I'm wrong). So Ashenstream would be a warrior, pale brown tabby she-cat with fluffy fur and sparkly blue eyes! I'd be really grateful if you would let me join as I'm looking forward to becoming part of the great and interesting community you have here! I hope we can be friends! --AshenstreamThe Journey Of A Thousand Miles 09:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Nightfall, you sound nice too! Thanks for creating Ashenstream's page, I'll try to keep her page as up to date as possible! I've been looking around and I know you roleplay on the IRC, but I don't know what the channel is called so I was wondering if you could tell me! Thank you, xx --AshenstreamThe Journey Of A Thousand Miles 17:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It must be hard to roleplay on the wiki. I can imagine. I manage to figure out the IRC Chanel, but thanks for your help. :) I'm on there at the moment, will I be seeing you? Thanks so much Nightfall, you have been such a help!! --AshenstreamThe Journey Of A Thousand Miles 20:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Blizzardpaw, Thunderpaw and Wildpaw Hi Nightfall. I was roleplaying with Hawkey and her cat, Blizzardfall became close to Ashenstream. I know Hawkey isn't on the wiki, so I decided to add the roleplaying history to Blizzardfall's page. But Blizzardfall is still Blizzardpaw. I know you're very busy, but I was wondering if you would change Blizzardpaw's page to Blizzardfall. And Blizzardpaw/fall's brother Thunderpaw is roleplayed by Icy but she isn't on the wiki anymore so I was wondering if Thunderpaw should be killed off? I've also been editting and I've put some pages up for deletion because the characters aren't in use or the roleplayers aren't on the wiki anymore. I hope that's ok with you, thanks for all your time, --AshenstreamThe Journey Of A Thousand Miles 22:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC)' That sounds reasonable, thanks --Ashenstream'The Journey Of A Thousand Miles 15:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Vaporpaw, Maplepaw, and Buzzardpaw? I think that they've been apprentices for too long. I would go ask Moon, but he(she?) hasn't been on in forever. Their warrior names would be Vaporsmoke, Maplewind, and Buzzardtalon. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Night~ Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 19:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Tabby cats Can you show me how to make tabby cats?Please.The gost,21:12,1 July,2011. IRC? you wanna go on? ^^--bracken--~ 02:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan art for Safi.Enjoy!The,19:59,2 July,2011 Joining Char Art? I left a message, yet no responce on their talk page? Paulmer 20:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ahh..im not sure if you're not busy...irc? ^^--bracken--~ 00:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Windclan Can Fleetkit join Windclan? Meh, Sorry, Forgot to sign. Anyway, could you review my chararts again? Paulmer 15:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hi Nightfall! Do you fancy coming on the IRC? Thanks, --Ashenstream'''The Journey Of A Thousand Miles 15:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC)